What Will He Think of Me?
by 1WitchFan
Summary: Yuki is pregnant with Kaname's child, and Yuki is afraid to tell him.
1. Pregnant

**Sum:** Yuki is pregnant with Kaname's child, and Yuki is afraid to tell him.

 **Author's note:** OK, sorry about this guys. I have edited this chapter, and will continued to edit this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, just this plotline and any made up characters.

 **Chapter 1:** Pregnant

Yuki's point of View...

I'm three weeks Pregnant. I'm married to Kaname Kuran, a pureblood vampire, and my Onii-sama. He's adorable, sweet, hot, loving, and waaay overprotective. He listens and does everything in his power to do what I ask or make me feel better. In this case though...I think I may be the one trying to make HIM feel better. But tonight I have to tell him. He's been gone three days on a business trip.

Tonight he comes back, so either tonight I tell him or in the morning if he's too tired or I'm too scared to tell him. I heard the door to our room creak open. And a voice says, "Yuki? The sun's going to rise soon. Why aren't you in bed?"

I looked at Kaname and put my hand on my stomach and took a deep breath. Accidently, make Kaname worry.

"What's wrong?"

Taking another deep breath I said, almost squealing in joy, "I-I'm pregnant!"

 **Authors Note:** Sorry about the first chapter being small, this was my first story after all. Please review.

Stories:

What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki

What if? VK Kaname/Yuki

Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot

Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki

I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki

A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot

Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki

Trainees Stargate Atlantis

Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome

Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki

Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki

Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai

I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki

Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin

Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose

Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose

The Way She Looks at me One-Shot Inuyasa Inu/Kag


	2. I Think I Broke Him

**Sum:** Yuki is pregnant with Kaname's child, and Yuki is afraid to tell him.

 **Author's Note:** This chapter is also edited. Hope u enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight only this plot-line and any made up characters.

 **Chapter 2:** I Think I Broke Him

Yuki's POV:

Kaname stood there like he had just heard...well I not quite sure what HE heard but I know I just said 'I'm pregnant'. Oh, crab! Don't tell me I broke him!

"Uh...Kaname? Are you alright?" I asked him.

Slowly his face turned into one of shock, into one of joy as he ran to me. He picked me up by the waist and spun us in circles. While I was in the air, I couldn't help but laugh at his silliness. When he put me down he kissed me passionately. His left hand was around my neck to tilt my head towards him so he had better access to my lips. His other hand was on my right hip as if he had to keep me in place. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer as I kissed him back just as passionately.

When we broke for air he pulled me into his strong arms and asked me, "How long?"

I took a deep breath and said, " I've known for a few days but I'm three weeks in..."

He kissed me once more before his arms traveled from my waist to my lower back and knees then I felt myself get lifted up. I squeaked in surprised as I uttered, "What are you doing Kanam-EE!?"

I yelled the last part of his name in surprise as he threw me on the bed. He crawled on top of me and unbuttoned the top part of his shirt so I had a good view of his neck and collarbone.

"Feed."

I didn't need to be told twice as I felt an overwhelming thirst for him. I pulled him down and I gently licked his pulse point before biting him. I drank my fill and licked up the remaining blood on his neck before I offered my own neck to him. He gracefully bit my neck and started drinking my blood. I ran my fingers through his dark silky hair as I thought of the baby we were going to have and of all the fond memories that we were going to make with the baby.

"Who are we going to tell about the baby first Kaname?"

I felt Kaname smile against my neck before he pulled away to lick the blood off my neck painfully slow. To where I had to fight down a wave of arousal.

"Well, the Headmaster since he's your adopted father. Then while we are there we can tell your friend Yori-chun and whoever else..."

"Zero?"

Kaname stopped his ravishing of my neck to look at me.

"He's like a younger brother to me Kaname..."

"You aren't going to tell him by yourself, either you are with me or you're with the

Headmaster, someone needs to be with you so he doesn't kill you."

"I want you to be with me Kaname..." I whispered in content as I buried my nose against his neck, breathing in his masculine scent. Kaname smiled as he got up.

"Where are you going?!" I cried

Kaname chuckled as he bent back over me and kissed me, his lip lingered on mine for a while before he pulled back. I wasn't happy with the loss of his touch and warmth. It's safe to say that I missed him.

No longer Yuki's POV:

"Don't worry love, I'm just going to check to make sure I locked the front door, I'll be back." he kissed her once more and left to check the door. Kaname reached the stairs but before he started down them he sensed something move behind him.

'Has my excitement blinded me, so that I didn't sense the danger we were in?'

Kaname froze when he looked over his shoulder, nothing was there. Turning fully towards the presence he sensed, Kaname thought, 'A ghost perhaps? Or a Level E vampire?'

Kaname opened the door to their room and looked at Yuki. She to sense that something or someONE was in the house. She got up grabbed a Hunters' sword from underneath the bed. Kaname walked towards her and grabbed her hand to help her off the floor and pull her to him.

"Stay next to me Yuki."

Yuki just nodded.

When they were in the hallway, Kaname lead them to the presence they both felt. Out of the corner of her eye, Yuki saw movement and she turned towards it and without thinking, she raised the sword over her head to bring it down on the intruder but stopped when Kaname's strong arms gently wrapped around her stomach to pull her towards him. Yuki felt Kaname's breath on her neck when he whispered, "Wait Yuki, take a closer look..."

Yuki lowered the hunter's sword and took a closer look at the intruder. But before she could find it with her eyes they heard, "Meow...Meow!"

Yuki squealed and dropped the sword on the counter next to them.

"It's a kitty!" she announced

Kaname chuckled warmly at her before lovingly kissing her neck.

"Where is it Kaname? I don't see it!"

Relief flooded Kaname's system as he moved one of his hands on her stomach, and started moving his thumb up and down in a soothing manner. His other arm circled around her chest. Burying his head in her neck he breathed in her scent of sunshine and vanilla. Yuki turned to him so that she was facing him and cupped his cheek with her right hand.

"You OK Kaname?"

He smiled against her neck and mumbled, "I'm just happy that you're alright."

Yuki smiled warmly at him. "I love you Kaname...you know that right?"

He nodded against her neck, still breathing in her scent.

"Meow, Meow!"

Yuki squealed again and turned once more to try and find it. Kaname released her so she may crawl across the floor looking under everything that the cat may be able to go under. Hearing a meow from behind him, Kaname turned around to see a small, tannish white kitten. Looking back at Yuki, Kaname noticed that she was farther down the hallway with her butt in the air so she could look under the furniture. Chuckling softly Kaname turned back to the kitten and watched as it weaved in between his feet, meowing while doing so. Bending down Kaname picked it up.

"Meow..."

He smiled "Hello little one... how did you get in here?"

Holding the kitten to his chest Kaname turn towards Yuki and said, "Yuki, Love."

Yuki didn't look at him as she crawled to the stairs and looked down. "Yeah...?"

"Look at who I found."

Yuki shoot up so fast that he could've sworn that if she wasn't a vampire that she would've fallen down the stairs. Yuki turned toward him and squealed in happiness as she saw what he was holding. Rushing over Yuki stopped just inch from Kaname and the kitten. The kitten looked at her and meowed.

"Mmmmeow!"

"Aaaawwww!" Yuki drawled as she cooed at the baby kitten.

Kaname watched as Yuki fell head over heels for the kitten. The kitten reached out with its paw and tried to touch Yuki but its arm was too small.

"Aaawwww... Did you see that Kaname?"

"Yes I saw Love..."

She looked up at him and asked sweetly "Can I hold it?"

"Of course..."

Kaname handed the kitten over to Yuki. Yuki then put the kitten next to her chest. Stepping closer to Kaname to where they were pressed up against each other. Yuki leaned her head on his chest and sighed in content, "Oh, Kaname, I missed you so much."

Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her even closer to him. "And you have no idea how much I needed you in my arms Yuki..."

"Meow! Meow!"

Yuki giggled and said to the kitten, "And of course you can stay, we need to get you a little kitty bed and everything..."

Kaname smiled as the kitten touched noses with Yuki. "I think she likes you Yuki."

"She?" Yuki questioned

Kaname nodded and Yuki squealed, again. "We can keep her right?"

Kaname leaned forward and kissed her. The kitten licked his cheek, and he jerked back in surprise at the sudden action. Yuki started laughing at him when she saw the kitten trying to lick his cheek again.

"Hey, *giggle* only I *giggle* c-c-can *giggle* kiss him," Yuki said before going in a full blown laugh. Kaname looked at her and then at the kitten, wondering if they planned it all before he got there.

"Meow...Mmeow!"

"So...(Sigh) we c-can keep her right?" Yuki asked, barely being able to talk to him without laughing.

Kaname smirked and covered the kitten's eyes before kissing her again. They heard the kittens upset Meowing when he covered her eye's. When Kaname pulled away, only to find Yuki breathless making his ego bigger.

"So...(deep breath)... we can keep her?"

"If she makes you happy..."

"Yeah!"

Kaname smiled as he watched her jump up and down in his arms. "Careful now Yuki you don't want to hurt the kitten..." Kaname warned.

Yuki stopped and put the kitten down on the floor. "How do you think she got in?"

"I don't know, let find out."

Yuki nodded and they went and checked the windows on the second floor, the attic, and then the first floor. All the windows were closed and locked. Then they went and checked the front door which Kaname had locked subconsciously.

"Where could she have gotten in?" Yuki grumbled.

Kaname looked at the kitten who had been following them around the house and asked it,

"How did you get in little one?"

The kitten walked over to him and started waving in between his feet again. When Yuki and Kaname looked down at it, a thought accrued to them. 'What about the back door?'

"Meow!...Purrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"She's so cute!" Yuki exclaimed with her hands on her cheek.

Kaname looked at Yuki and muttered, "She's not as cute as you, Love."

Yuki blushed and shyly looked down at her feet. Kaname bent down and scooped up the purring cat.

"Meow! Purrrrrrrr..."

"Here Love,"

Yuki grabbed the cat and spun it in circles around her. While she was distracted Kaname went to the back door, only to find it wide open.

"Yuki!" Kaname called "Was anyone in here?!"

"No! Why!"

"I know how the cat got in!"

Yuki came up from behind him still holding the kitty. "How did th-" She started to ask but stopped when she saw the door wide open.

"K-Ka-Kaname? T-that door was closed the last time I was in the kitchen..." Yuki whimpered in fear.

Kaname closed and locked the back door. "And when was that Love?"

"Y-yesterday afternoon... I hadn't, I wasn't very hungry b-because my stomach wasn't feeling very good because of morning sickness..."

Kaname walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Have you noticed anything missing or didn't something feel wrong when I was away?"

Yuki started crying and buried her head in his chest. "NO! I d-*Sob* didn't notice anything!"

"It's OK Yuki, lets put you to bed, OK?"

"OK..."

Kaname picked her up and went upstairs. Yuki opened the bedroom door for them and continued to hug the kitten. When they were in the bedroom Kaname placed Yuki on the bed. Yuki then released the kitten so she could put on her small white nightgown. Yuki remembered when Kaname and her went to pick it out. She had fallen in love with it, and Kaname still doesn't know that she bought it so she could turn him on, and have fun in bed. The nightgown went five inches past her butt, and it had spaghetti straps. Yuki then got under the covers and waited for Kaname. Kaname walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yuki Love, I'm going to make sure that nothing's missing and I'm going to clean the kitten up, OK? I'll be right back."

"OK, Kaname..."

Kaname smiled and kissed her.

"Meow!"

Kaname pulled away and grabbed the cat. "Time for a bath little one..."

"Meow!"

Kaname got up and turned off the light and closed the curtain. The sun was peeking over the horizon. Leaving the door open, Kaname went into the bathroom and cleaned up the cat. When she was dried up and taken care of, Kaname placed the cat on the floor outside the bathroom and went to the back door once more. When he looked at the door, he noticed that the door was forcefully opened. In the corner of the kitchen, he saw a bloody handkerchief. Picking it up, he took a whiff.

The blood smelled like...

"Zero..."

 **Author's Note:** Please review.

Stories:

What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki

What if? VK Kaname/Yuki

Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot

Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki

I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki

A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot

Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki

Trainees Stargate Atlantis

Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome

Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki

Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki

Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai

I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki

Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin

Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose

Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose

The Way She Looks at me One-Shot Inuyasa Inu/Kag


	3. Why can't you be happy for me!

**Sum:** Yuki is pregnant with Kaname's child, and Yuki is afraid to tell him.

 **Author's Note:** so I still have no shit on where this is going I just know where this chapter in going ;) So here we go chapter 3 starts now!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plot-line and any made up characters.

 **Chapter 3:** Why can't you be happy for me?!

Yuki was had fallen asleep when Kaname came back into the room. Kaname sighed sadly as he pondered if he should tell Yuki about Zero being in the house. Just thinking of his name made him tremble in rage. Sitting down beside her on the bed, Kaname watched as she slept peacefully, no nightmares or blood visions invading her dreams.

'I can't take away her happiness...' he thought 'But she has a right to know...'

Kaname sighed again and look at the bottom of the bed at Yuki's feet, he had noticed a lump and when he took a closer look at it, he saw that it was the tannish white kitten that had come into their home. Yuki had almost killed it before even knowing what it was. Luckily, he had stopped her just in time.

'What are we going to name you little one?' he wondered.

Looking back at Yuki's sleeping face, Kaname decided that he'll tell her about Zero after he took a shower. He then stood up and grabbed black pants before going in the shower. When the water was the right temperature he stripped and got in. He put his right arm on the wall next to him and lead his head on it.

'How am I going to keep them safe now that Zero knows where we are. We aren't even at the Kuran mansion. Yuki didn't think it was necessary because it was just the two of us. But now that Zero knows where we are, and we have the cat and a baby! (Sigh) I just don't think that a small two story house would help much. Besides, if we move now, Zero won't know where we went because if it took him a year and a half to find us then he went there first, he won't think we'd go there now.' Plus, if everyone would come to protect each other, then it would be a powerhouse, in theory, and they could raise their families too. The house is big enough for ten families, with the five stories and multiple large rooms, it would be like paradise since Yuki and I keep in touch with everyone, that and Aido lives with us. But he's been out for the week to help Ruka and Akatsuki with making a baby room. I'll call everyone after I tell Yuki... if I make it that far.'

Kaname let the water drip down him for awhile before getting out and drying off, when he was dry he put on the black pants before going out to their room, only to find Yuki wide awake and looking at him.

"You OK Love?" Kaname asked worriedly.

Yuki looked at him and said, "Somethings on your mind and it's killing you. What is it you want to tell me?"

Kaname sighed as he thought 'I love it when she can read me so easily but then it's no fun sometimes.'

"I know who broke in."

Yuki sat up straighter with her hand over her stomach as she asked, "Who?"

Kaname sighed once more as he said, "Kiryu, Zero."

Yuki sucked in a breath as she said her voice horrified, "You mean th-that the baby's life and, my life c-could've ended yesterday?"

Kaname nodded but said, "But I would've sensed your pain and I would've come running."

Yuki nodded as she started crying, Kaname went to her and pulled her into his arms. He would repeat in her ear over and over, "I'm here and I'm not leaving you alone ever again. It's OK."

Yuki wrapped her arms tightly around his neck crying her heart out. She was crying in fear and she was crying tears of sadness. The kitten came over and started to brush up against Yuki's hip purring. Yuki looked at it and Kaname took the chance to change the subject to a happier one.

"What are we going to name her Yuki?"

Yuki's tears slowed as she thought about her name. "How about...about...Amira."

Kaname smiled as he tried out the name. "Amira...That's a beautiful name Yuki."

Yuki's tears stopped altogether as she beamed down at the kitten. "Amira!" she called at the cat.

Amira looked up at her and purred. "Puuurrrrrrrrrr..."

She squealed with joy as she looked at Kaname and said, "Look Kaname! She likes it!"

Kaname smiled at her before kissing her gently. "Go back to sleep Yuki. I'm going to make some calls then I'll be right with you."

"OK!" Yuki said as she pulled Amira into a hug and laid down with her in her arms.

Kaname kissed her forehead before he went out and into the kitchen. He picked up his phone that he had left on the counter as he hit Aido's number. This was going to take a while.

Two days later... At Cross Academy...

Yuki ran up the steps and through her arms in the air. Taking a deep breath Yuki yelled, "Ohh! It hasn't changed a bit!"

The Headmaster came out of the house and yelled happily, "Yuki dear!"

Yuki turned to looked at him and beamed when she saw him in good health."Hi, Dad!"

The Headmaster ran over to her and hugged her tightly, waterfalls going down his face. "How have you been?" he asked before he released her.

Yuki took a deep breath as Kaname and Aido came up behind her, "I'm pregnant!" she yelled with joy.

The Headmaster stopped crying as his face turned into one of happiness into one of joy. He hugged her one more time as he said joyfully. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two! I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa!" When he said that he released her and started crying again as he said sadly. "The title 'Grandpa' makes me sound old!"

Yuki laughed at him before asking, "Where Yori?"

He stopped crying as he thought about her question. "Well she should be in class...why do you want to share the big news with her?"

Yuki nodded and the Headmaster put on a determined face as he said raising his this. "Well then let's go to my office and we'll call her down!"

Yuki started jumping up and down as she and the Headmaster started running to his office.

Aido looked at Kaname and asked, "Is she supposed to do that?"

Kaname shook his head as he started walking after the super excited duo.

"Didn't think so..." Aido sighed as he followed him.

When Yori opened the door to the Headmaster's office she was just as happy as the Headmaster was, now all that was left was for Yuki to tell Zero but when she asked where Zero was, the Headmaster said that he hadn't seen him ever since the two of them left. After a while of talking to them Kaname, Yuki, and Aido decided that they should start heading back to the house to start packing.

But when they were at the stairs with the Headmaster and Yori they stopped when they saw Zero walking up the steps and when he looked up his eyes widen in shock.

Flashback: When Zero broke in.

Zero picked locked the back door and stepped in. He listened to the movement upstairs as Yuki's scent assaulted him.

'So Kuran isn't here... Well, nows my chance to kill her while he's gone.'

Zero silently pulled out the Bloody Rose and headed upstairs. He heard Yuki talking in a room that smelled of both Yuki and Kuran.

'Their room...' he thought as he quietly opened the door he saw that the bathroom door was

opened a crack, and that was where Yuki's voice came from. Going closer to the door Zero peaked in and saw Yuki in the bathtub with bubbles all around her. A phone was up to her ear as he heard her say, "Oh, Rima! How am I going to tell him? What will he think of me? Do you think he'll hate me?"

There was a pause and the other side and Zero watched as Yuki slowly calmed down.

"Your right Rima, so is it hard being pregnant? Now that I have to go through morning sickness I don't think I'll like it very much..."

Zero's eyes widened as he understood what had Yuki riled up. 'She's pregnant with with that monster's child!'

He heard Yuki laugh as she asked, "So how far in are you?"

There was pause before Yuki took a sharp intake of breath, "3 months! What about Ruka? Isn't she like...what...6 months in?"

There was another long pause as Yuki said, "It's like a pregnant vampire club!"

The news had shocked him so much that he stood there for 30 mins. He snapped out of his daze when he saw Yuki hang up and get out of the tub. He turned away and started to walk towards the closet to hide. But stopped when he decided to hide outside the door to their bedroom.

When he was outside their bedroom he watched as Yuki stepped out, and got dresses. She then sat by the window seal. He aimed his gun at her but sensed Kuran coming up the steps to their front door. Immediately Zero moved his gun back in his pocket and made a quiet dash for the back door. But when he passed the kitchen counter he didn't notice a nail that was sticking out and it cut him and ripped his pants. But Zero was so focused on getting away without getting caught that he didn't feel the pain or hear the rip in his pants as the piece of bloody cloth fell in the corner of the kitchen. Zero got in his car that was a few miles away and started driving as fast as he could out of there. It was only a few miles later did he noticed what had happened to his leg.

'Damn it!' he thought.

End of Flashback:

Yuki took a step towards Zero as she said, "I'm pregnant Zero...but you probably know that..."

Zero nodded as he continued up the stairs and went right past them as he said, "I know that you will be bring more bloodthirsty monsters into this world."

Yuki turned on him and yelled with tears in her eyes. "Why can't you just be happy for me, for us!"

Before she started to run to the car crying all the way. Kaname turned on Zero but said to Aido. "Go with her, Aido."

Aido bowed and left. Yori who had no knowledge that vampires were real was lead away by the Headmaster as he said quietly, "I'll explain later..."

When they all were out of earshot Kaname asked him, "Why were you in our home?"

Zero turned to face him as he said, "Isn't it obvious? I went to kill Yuki."

"But why didn't you?" Kaname asked.

"When I heard Yuki tell Rima on the phone it shocked me. For a long while, I just stood outside the bathroom door, until I sensed that Yuki was getting out of the bath I went to hide outside your bedroom door. I was about ready to pull the trigger when I sensed your presence out on the porch. So I ran out the back door, in my panic I didn't see the nail and I didn't hear the rip in my pants nor did I feel any pain. It was when I was miles away did I notice my mistake."

Kaname took in the information as he said: "So I scared you away?"

Zero laughed as he said, "I'm not that dumb Kuran. If I killed her then I would've died with her. Which I did not want to do."

Kaname nodded as he warned him his voice cold, "If you come into my home uninvited again...I will kill you." before walking towards the car that awaited him at the bottom of the stairs.

Zero watched him go with hatred in his eyes, "One day Kuran..." he mumbled, "I WILL kill you."

 **Author's Note:** Please review.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **The Way She Looks at me One-Shot Inuyasa Inu/Kag**


	4. Why is life so mean!

**Sum:** Yuki is pregnant with Kaname's child, and Yuki is afraid to tell him.

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plot-line and any made up characters.

 **Chapter 4:** Why is life so mean?

Yuki sat on the floor with Amira in her lap as she slowly packed her bags. 'This sucks,' Yuki thought, 'It's not like Zero will ever be my friend again so why think about it?' Yuki sighed as she rubbed her stomach. 'I can't wait for you to get here little one...'

Looking up at Kaname who was leaning up against the door frame, her day immediately brighten at the smile on his face and a smile slowly made it on her own face.

"Hi, Kaname. Are you done packing everything else?"

Kaname pushed off the frame and walked towards her as he whispered, "I just need you in the car."

Yuki giggle when Kaname leaned down to pick her and Amira up in his arms. "Aido!" Kaname called "Will you get Yuki's things for me?"

Aido came rushing up the stairs and bowed as he said: "I would be honored Lord Kaname."

Kaname walked past him and Yuki said to him, "Thanks, Aido!"

He smiled at her and said, "It's no problem Yuki."

A few mins. later they were all in the car and were on their way to the Kuran mansion.

Few Days Later:

It had been a few days few getting settled in and as expected the girls once seeing each other went crazy and had a good time catching up.

Yuki was the only one able to hug the others easily when she saw them. But Ruka and Rima had a hard time with it. Aido, Senri, and Akatsuki was horrified to find out there would be three pregnant ladies in the same house and Aido had even said, "I'm going to die! Too many pregnant women! Oh Lord Kaname! What shall we do?! Us men are being over run!"

Kaname just walked calmly in the house and said: "Why, we help them with their pregnancy."

This had made Aido turn pale. "NOOOOO!" he yelled, "WHY ME?!"

Senri and Akatsuki asked at the same time "You mean why us, right?"

Aido looked at them and said hotly "No. I mean why me. You two have wifes that YOU got pregnant. I'm just the errand boy."

Kaname looked at him and then looked at the women in the house. Who was looking at him with innocent faces. He then smiled evilly and said to them, "Looks like the men in this house is now your servants, what will you do?"

Ruka and Rima looked at each other and shrugged as Yuki smiled an evil smile and grabbed Kaname's arm with her hand that didn't have Amira. She then pulled him close to her and went on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Ruka, Rima, Senri, and Akatsuki looked on with shocked faces. While Aido just took one look and continued with what he was doing. "Why are you guys so surprised that Lord Kaname and Lady Yuki can show affection in public? When you live with them for as long as I have it's an everyday occurrence. If I were you guys, I'll get used to it pretty quick." Before leaving to find his room.

Yuki pulled away and dragged Kaname up the stairs as she squealed, "Let's find our room Kaname!" Then they disappeared.

Another Few Days Later:

Yuki was now laying down on their bed a few days later and was wide awake. When all of the sudden she shot up and ran into the bathroom to throw up her dinner. Kaname appeared beside her and held her hair back, rubbing her back soothingly. When she was done she felt ill.

Kaname picked her up in his arms and placed her on the bathroom counter and revealed his neck to her. Silently telling her to drink her fill. Yuki didn't think twice when she lovingly bit into his neck. Gracefully drinking his blood. She felt his blood go down her throat warming her on the inside. When she was done she licked up his remaining blood and kissed him.

Kaname kissed her back just as and pulled her closer to him. Kaname pulled away and asked. "Are you alright Love?"

Yuki wrapped her legs around his waist pulling them closer together and kissed his cheek, then his neck.

"I was having trouble sleeping and now after I drank your blood my stomach feels better. But I need you to hold me." She whispered in his ear.

Kaname kissed her once more before he said, "Alright."

Few more Days:

Yuki was sleeping peacefully until she heard a meow from the end of the bed.

"Meowwwww!"

Yuki and Kaname looked down and saw Amira lay down on the end of the bed by their feet.

"Cutey!" Yuki whispered excitedly.

Before they both went back to sleep.

Next Day:

Yuki once again had morning sickness that morning, for once in the morning. And wasn't feeling good again. But instead of wanting Kaname to hold her, she wanted...well...nothing.

She just didn't want to. Do. Anything. She just wanted to lay there, in Kaname's strong arms.

And never leave.

Kaname shifted to where she was on top of him and gently kissed her cheek. "We have to get up Love."

"NO." She said stubbornly, hugging him tighter.

Kaname chuckled warmly and tried once more to convince her to get up. "Yuki Love. Aido will come and he would be really loud. As he tries to get you out of bed."

"Then you can tell him to leave."

Kaname laughed as Aido came in and saw that Yuki wasn't letting Kaname out of bed. He then looked at Kaname and watched as he mouthed, "Help me get her up."

Aido smiled and yelled, "YUKI IT'S WAY PAST TIME TO GET UP! LORD KANAME AND YOU ARE NEEDED IN AMIRA'S ROOM!"

Yuki shot up and looked at Aido. He had a mad look on his face, so she buried her head under the pillows yelling, "NO!"

Kaname got up while he had the chance and pretended to be worried for Amira.

"Oh, the poor thing! Is she alright?"

Aido played along and said, "No, she isn't."

Kaname stood and went to the door and asked, "Where is Amira?"

"This way."

They went down the stairs and in the living room. Kaname rubbed the back of his neck and said once he and Aido were in the room.

"I don't know why she just doesn't want to get up. She was taking me down with her to."

Senri looked at Kaname and saw that he had his shirt on but it was unbuttoned and asked teasingly, "So Yuki didn't want you to leave again Lord Kuran?"

Ruka and Rima looked up at Kaname and started giggling when they saw a defeated look on his face.

"You know, I never wanted to stay in Akatsuki's arms. Until it was time for bed." Ruka said.

Rima looked at her and said, "Well, Yuki just loves Lord Kaname so much that she misses him when he's not with her. You can't blame her, she just wants to be cuddled all the time anymore. That and-" She looked around to make sure Yuki wasn't there before continuing. "That and Zero's been a pain in the ass. He keeps trying to find us but every time we out smart him. When will he give up?"

Kaname looked at the two pregnant woman and said, "Kiryu will either give up when Yuki is his or if he learns there's no hope for him to be with Yuki."

Akatsuki came in and smiled at Kaname. "Yuki must really not want you to leave in the morning anymore huh?"

Aido looked at him and laughed, "I had to make up a story about Amira not feeling good in order to get Kaname free."

Akatsuki looked at Kaname and said, "You should be honored that she doesn't want to get out of your arms. At least you have problems getting away from her. While I have problems getting near Ruka in the day."

Kaname smiled at him and said, "I guess you're right."

Ruka crossed her arms and pouted, "That's not fair Akatsuki! We both have different duties to full fill each day. Mine is to help the baby grow and stuff. Yours is to help Kaname."

Akatsuki rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen saying, "Whatever."

Kaname sighed and looked down at his feet to find Amira laying on them.

Asleep.

"And how did you get there little one?" he asked while he picked her up. Waking the little creature in the process.

"Meow!"

Kaname held Amira up to his shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Meow to you too."

"Meow! Puuurrrrrrr..."

Everyone was shocked to see that the kitten wasn't afraid of him and was even rubbing its head against his shoulder.

"That's kinda cute," Rima said walking over to Senri and sitting in his lap.

Ruka looked at Amira and accused, "She really likes you and Yuki doesn't she Lord Kaname?"

"That she does."

Kaname turned and walked up the stairs and said, "If I don't come out of the room in 30 mins. consider me kidnaped and come rescue me Ruka, Rima."

"Why us?" they both asked.

"Because then Yuki will get up."

"Oh..." Rima drawled out.

Once Kaname was in the room he called out to Yuki. "Yuki Love? Look who I have."

Yuki looked up from the pillows and squealed when she saw Amira.

Kaname walked over and placed Amira on the bed. He then sat next to Yuki and leaned over and kissed her. Instead of pulling away Yuki pulled him down so that he was laying down on the bed with her. Kaname pulled away laughing as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Stay," Yuki commanded him.

His laughter echoed throughout the whole house, and Rima and Ruka looked at each other before deciding to not go and rescue him and just stay where they were. Basically GIVING Kaname to Yuki.

Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist and Yuki snuggled into him.

"I don't want to leave your embrace Kaname..."

"Noticed."

Yuki giggled and breathed, "I just feel safe when I'm with you..."

Kaname kissed her and got back under the covers with her.

"Then I'll stay with you for the rest of the night."

Downstairs:

Down stairs, the home phone started ringing and Senri looked up from his newspaper to looked at it. He then got up after realizing that he was the only one in the room, he put his paper down and went to pick up the phone and when he did he regretted it.

"Found you." Zero's voice said before he heard the beeping sound that signaled the end of the call.

"Oh...Well...This...isn't good." he mumbled. "We. Are. Dead."

 **Author's Note:** Please Review.

Stories:

What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki

What if? VK Kaname/Yuki

Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot

Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki

I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki

A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot

Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki

Trainees Stargate Atlantis

Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome

Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki

Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki

Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai

I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki

Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin

Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose

Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose

The Way She Looks at me One-Shot Inuyasa Inu/Kag


	5. I'm so sorry Zero

**Sum:** Yuki is pregnant with Kaname's child, and Yuki is afraid to tell him.

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plot-line and any made up characters.

 **Chapter 5:** I'm sorry Zero...

Senri stood there with the phone next to his ear, frozen. "That couldn't have been Zero...Could it?" he asked himself not sensing Yuki, Kaname, Rima or Aido behind him.

Yuki asked fearfully, "Zero?"

Senri tensed and turned around still holding the phone. "Huh? When did you all get here?"

Rima walked over to him and asked, "Was that Zero?"

Senri looked down at her and said, "I don't know. It could've been then he could've have found us that quickly could he?"

"What did he say?" Kaname asked

Senri looked at him and said, "He said, "Found you" and then hung up."

Yuki ran upstairs and they heard a SLAM from a door. Kaname looked at Senri and ordered, "Tell Akatsuki to go to bed so he can work the day shift with Aido and to be on guard. He'll be patrolling the outside. Aido I want you to stay in the house on patrol and to work the day shift as well. And Senri stay with Ruka, Rima, and Yuki. Don't let any one of them out of your sight for long. Sleep in the guest room with the girls as well. Make sure they are alright at all times."

"Where would you be?" Senri asked him since you would think he'll be with Yuki at all times.

"I'll be walking around the house making sure everything's in place. Since I know the house better than anyone. I'll also be working in my office getting our allies to help."

Senri and Aido bowed, and Aido left to go to sleep. While Senri went and told Akatsuki and Ruka what Kaname had ordered and what had happened over the phone. Rima started walking upstairs while Kaname started making calls.

'He wants to make sure he has everyone protected before he goes and comforts Yuki-chun. Well, I can help Yuki, she and I are friends.' Rima made it to Lord Kaname's and Lady Yuki's room and knocked.

Knock, knock.

"Yuki sweetheart! May I come in?!" Rima called using her sweetest voice.

Yuki opened the door and pulled Rima in and then closed and locked the door again. Rima turned towards her and saw her tears.

"Oh, sweet heart..." Rima cooed pulling Yuki in for a hug. "It going to be OK. Kaname-sama is calling your adoptive Father and some of our allies. Zero's not going to hurt anyone as long as Lord Kaname has anything to do with it."

Yuki shook her head and cried, "That's not what I'm worried about Rima! Zero h-he wants to kill my baby! I can feel it in my whole soul! He wants to kill Kaname too! And while he's here-" Yuki looked up at her and grabbed her shirt her eyes were wild. "He'll kill your baby, and then Ruka's. And when he'll kill Akatsuki, Aido, Senri, and he'll then come across Kaname. Everyone's blood covering his body. And Kaname, in a state of grief, will attack him without really thinking. And-" Yuki buried her head in Rima's chest and cried. "Zero will kill him! And-And then he'll come back to my unconscious body and take me to the hospital. Saying that he was my husband and telling them to cut the baby out! And-"

Rima shook Yuki gently and said, "Yuki deary. Your imagination is getting away from you again. Lord Kaname won't let it get that far, you know that."

Yuki nodded and started crying again. Hugging Rima tightly, "I know you're right, that he wouldn't let it happen. But I know in my soul that I'm right. He'll force me to marry him because he blames Kaname for taking me away from him. When I left willingly, to be with my love. I told Zero that too, the day I left, I said "I'm going with the one I love Zero. My onii-sama, my husband to be, my Love." but Zero just couldn't believe that I could love Kaname."

Rima sat Yuki down on the bed and hugged her head to her chest. Letting Yuki cry it out, she really believed her, about what Zero would do. But if they left Zero would just find them again and again. There was no escaping him unless they keep him chained up in the dungeon. Or someone convinces Zero that Yuki loves Kaname and Kaname only.

Hmm...now that was a thought.

"Yuki what if you convinced Zero that you love Kaname and Kaname only."

Yuki stopped crying and looked up at her. "How?"

"Well, you either attack Zero in the form of protecting Kaname. Or you talk to him saying some pretty convincing words. But I really doubt that any words will work. If what you say is true that is..."

Yuki looked at her and said, "If I attack Zero then I might not come out alive."

"Yes. But Kaname would be there because you were protecting him. Which means if you attack Kiryu, then Lord Kaname will be forced to protect you. But there is a possibility that he might KILL Zero, though..." Rima said thoughtfully.

Yuki started thinking and asked, "Would the Artemis work if I'm pregnant? Do you think it'll hurt the baby?"

"Hmm..." Rima hummed. "What if I teach you to use your powers? That might work."

Yuki's eyes widened and she squealed as she hugged Rima. "You would?!"

Rima laughed and said "Well, Kaname would be busy with Zero possibly being in the house so I don't see why not. But we would have to keep it a secret." Rima whispered the last part.

Yuki quieted and nodded in agreement. "But how do you know what powers I have?"

Rima giggled and said, "Well, you do drink your brother's blood so I would start with breaking a glass and cracking walls."

Yuki and Rima looked at each other and started laughing. Their laughter echoed throughout the whole house. Kaname was still on the phone with the Hunters Association and smiled when he heard the sound of their laughter.

It was good to hear Yuki's laughter and not her tears.

Ruka, Akatsuki, and Senri walked in and looked at the stairs. Ruka and Akatsuki had questioning looks. While Senri smiled proudly.

"Looks like Rima was able to cheer Yuki up." Ruka said.

Kaname smiled at them before returning to the phone call. Senri walked up the stairs with Ruka behind him. Wherever he went, she went and where she went he went. That was Kaname's order's, but of course, they need Rima and Yuki to complete the request.

When they got to the door, Ruka knocked and the door opened by itself. Then they looked in they saw Yuki with her hand out and pointing at the door.

"I did it!" She yelled happily.

Rima and her high fived and started giggling again. Senri and Ruka smiled as they walked towards the two.

"Yuki, Lord Kaname has ordered that where you ladies go, I'm to follow. And wherever I go you have to follow me. And we four are to sleep in the guest room with the 2 queen beds on the top floor."

Ruka smiled as she watches Yuki try to close the door with her powers.

"Are you going to try and teach Yuki-chun to use her powers Rima-chun?" Ruka asked. Rima and Yuki smiled as they told them of their plan and Senri and Ruka started smiling evilly.

'Oh yeah...this going to work with their help.' Rima thought.

Weeks Later:

It had been weeks since Zero's call, and nothing has happened. Yuki, Rima, Ruka, and Senri were working on their plan. Yuki had almost mastered her powers. And unlike all the other vampire powers and she able to control the animals and plants. She was also able to turn into a gorgeous brown wolf with brown eyes. She could break glass windows and levitate objects around the room. And the most important power that they had recently discovered was turning things and people to ash.

And no Yuki didn't kill someone.

She killed a snake by accident.

Well, it wasn't by accident it was on purpose.

One day Kaname was walking around the house and Yuki wanted to talk to him and when she found him she saw a snake crawl on the window seal behind his head. So she thought about the snake turning to ash and then she watched horrified as the snake turn to ash. When she had asked about the snake. Kaname had no idea what she was talking about. So she had told Rima, Ruka, and Senri about the snake and turning it to ash. They believed her since Kaname had the same power. Back to the present Yuki was sitting down on the bed that she and Ruka were sharing and that when she felt it. The sudden urge to go to Kaname.

She looked over at Senri who was reading his newspaper a next to Rima and said. "Senri I'm going to go to Kaname OK?"

Senri looked up from the paper and asked, "Why?"

Yuki looked down and blushed, "I just feel the need to go to him."

Senri stood up and helped Rima and Ruka stand as well. "Then we'll all go to visit Lord Kaname. I believe that he is in his study right now."

"Thank you Senri-chun," Yuki said as he helped her up.

They all walked out of the room and towards the study. Once they got to the door Senri knocked and said, "Lord Kaname Yuki would like a word with you is that alright?"

There was a pause before they heard Kaname say, "Of course."

Senri opened the door to allow Yuki in.

"We'll be right outside."

"Thanks, Senri-chun," Yuki said as he closed the door.

Then the door was completely closed. Yuki turned and ran over to Kaname who was at the window looking at her. He opened his arms to catch her as she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Onii-sama!"

Kaname hugged her tightly and asked

"Whats wrong Love?"

"I don't know I only know that I need to be here with you for some reason."

Kaname tensed and he mumbled

"The child inside of you must need blood. It has been a few days, but I don't think that's it."

Kaname picked Yuki up bridal style and set her on his desk. He then started to rub her

1-month little round stomach. Yuki pulled him towards her and unbuttoned his shirt caller so

she had a good view of his neck.

"May I?" she asked

Kaname chuckled as he moved his hair out of the way and said

"You never have to ask Love."

Yuki licked his neck once before gently biting down on his pulse point. His warm rich blood filled her mouth and she gently swallowed the warm liquid. Feeling it go down her throat it calmed her as she continued to drink. For a few mins. of drinking his blood she stopped and started to lick off the blood on his shoulder. Making sure she didn't lose any of the liquid.

Kaname held her tightly and kissed her hotly.

"Oh, Yuki..." he said quietly.

Kaname gently licked Yuki's neck and gracefully bit into her neck. When he was done he licked up the rest of her blood and licked off his blood off of her lips. Yuki giggled and did the same for him. She hugged him and whispered, "I feel that if I leave you something's going to happen Onii-sama..."

Kaname to felt like something wasn't right and called for Senri and the girls who were outside.

When they came in he asked them, "Does something feel...OFF to you three?"

Ruka looked shocked and said, "Here I thought it was just me."

Rima and Senri nodded as well.

Kaname helped Yuki off of his desk and walked back over to the window. When he looked out he saw movement in the trees. He then saw Akatsuki started to walk towards it.

Kaname watched as Aido appeared by Akatsuki's side and together they cautiously went towards it. His eyes narrowed and he said to Senri.

"Senri, I would like you to assist Aido and Kain with whatever they might need help with."

Senri walked over to the window and saw what Kaname had seen.

"As you wish Lord Kaname." he said as he bowed and disappeared.

Seconds later he was with the two outside and was headed over to the forest. The girls came over beside Kaname and looked out. They too saw the moving trees as if something was running away.

Kaname turned towards the girls and said kindly. "Please take a seat."

Ruka walked over to the chair by the window and slowly sat down with Kaname's help. She was due in a few months so she was getting pretty big.

Rima sat down on the couch that was facing towards Kaname's desk. And Yuki sat on the desk next Kaname.

"Let's hope that this is just a false alarm..."

 **Author's Note:** Please review.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **The Way She Looks at me One-Shot Inuyasa Inu/Kag**


	6. Defeat?

**Sum:** Yuki is pregnant with Kaname's child, and Yuki is afraid to tell him.

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plot-line and any made up characters.

 **Chapter 6:** Defeat?

Yuki sat impatiently on Kaname's desk and started swinging her legs back and forth. 'Is it Zero?' she thought 'Or is it just an animal of some sort?' She looked out the window, her hand on her stomach as they all waited for news. She watched as the three men disappeared in the forest. When a thought occurred to her.

"Honey Bear?"

Kaname turned to look at her with a confused look on his face. "Honey Bear?" he asked, "When did that happen?"

Ruka and Rima giggled when they heard the VERY cute nickname. Yuki smiled and said, "Well a few days ago, and I just wanted to try it out. But that's not the point. A thought occurred to me that if Zero was here then he wouldn't be that dumb and make so much racket outside. He'll use the distraction to get past everyone and get inside. So if anything we NEED to get out of the house." Ruka and Rima's eyes widen as they all realized their mistake.

Kaname started to help Ruka out of the chair and said, "Your right Yuki. I can't believe I don't think of it first."

Rima and Yuki stood up and they walked towards the office door with Kaname and Ruka. Kaname opened the door and looked out. The air in the house had a wrong feel to it, as Kaname told the ladies to stay in the office as he checked the hallway. When Kaname took a step out he KNEW that Zero was somewhere in the hall hiding. Waiting for one of them come out, he just happened to be the first one. Kaname quickly stepped back in the office and closed and locked the door.

"Lord Kaname?" Ruka asked since he didn't even leave their sight.

"Kiryu is in the hallway hiding somewhere."

Ruka and RIma gasped and said in union. "How did he get here so fast?"

Yuki and Kaname looked at each other, words passed between them silently as Yuki nodded.

She turned towards the window and opened it. "We have to climb out."

"Please tell me your joking..." Ruka looked at the two purebloods and when neither one gave a smile her eyes widen. "I can hardly stand up as it is," Ruka said fearfully.

Yuki nodded and said , "Yes, but you're not going to 'Climb' climb down."

Kaname breathed. "You're going to slide down on vines over to the forest where Kain, Aido, and Senri just entered and of course, Yuki will control the vines."

Rima gasped and asked, "How did you know she could control plants? And how did you know she could use her powers?!"

Kaname smiled and said, "I could feel her growing stronger every day."

Ruka nodded determined as she agreed to the plan. She and Rima walked over to the opened window and Yuki called the vines that were growing down the mansion walls and ordered them to make a slide to the forest. Once they made what she had requested, Kaname helped Ruka on the vines.

"You ready?" he asked

She shook her head and said, "I can't scream can I?"

"Not unless you want Kiryu to know what we're doing."

Ruka took a deep breath and nodded.

Kaname released her and she went flying down the vines, once she made it down on the forest floor safely, she took a few steps away and lightly bit her finger.

Kaname then helped Rima over and before he could ask if she was ready she just pulled away and flow down the vines. When she made it over she to bit her finger. Making it bleed so that Senri, Aido, and Akatsuki should be coming back.

"Your turn Love," Kaname whispered.

Yuki shook her head and said, "We'll go toget-"

The office door flew open and Yuki screamed an ear piercing scream as Zero pointed the Bloody Rose at Kaname who was now in front of Yuki. The vines Yuki was controlling went limp and retracted back to the house and to their normal length. Rima and Ruka looked back at the house when they heard Yuki scream and saw what they could NEVER imagine. Zero attack Kaname without a second thought and threw him towards the wall. The wall blow out from under him, and so he was left to hold on to the long 16-inch nail that was outside the mansion. Kaname looked down and saw that the men had made it back to the other girls. He also watched as Rima and Ruka pointed up at him. When the men saw Kaname hanging outside they paled. But before Kaname could see what they did he felt and sharp pain in his hands. Pain erupted from his hands, making them give out. The next thing Kaname knew was that he was falling. He quickly reached out his hands and grabbed on to the now still vines. Sharp thrones that Yuki had hide while the girls slid down tore into his flesh, making him lose a lot of blood as he slid down the vines a few feet. He didn't care that he was bleeding, the only thought that ran through his mind was, 'Get to Yuki.'

Yuki watched in horror as Zero shot Kaname's hands with his Bloody Rose. When Kaname disappeared from the sight she heard his scream. She felt overwhelming fear, then sadness.

Then she felt utter hatred for the man in front of her.

Her eye's turned a blood red as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Zero what are you doing?! I love him you bloodthirsty monster! I'll kill you!"

Zero's eyes widen as he dodged her punch. 'What the h***?' he thought 'Yuki's trying to REALLY kill me!'. "No, Yuki I'm here to set your mind straight!" he yelled.

Yuki blasted him with her power and made him fly back into the hallway. She bent down and grabbed one of the nails that had fallen down from the broken wall and she stalked towards Zero.

"I hate you..." she hissed.

Zero stood up and grabbed the Bloody Rose from his jacket again. "No Yuki. You love me remember? Kuran is messing with your head!"

Yuki shook with anger as she raised the nail above her head. "I LOVE him!" she screeched with fury.

Zero narrowed his eyes and said, "Then you'll learn to love me."

With Kaname:

Kaname was having trouble with keeping his grip on anything he grabbed on to.

"Lord Kaname!" Aido yelled when Kaname's hand slipped.

"GET TO YUKI!" he yelled.

When he had had enough Kaname used his powers to turn into an armada of bats and flew up in the office. He returned to his normal form and looked around for Yuki. When he looked down the hallway he saw Zero with his hand around her neck, and he reacted. He threw Zero away from Yuki with his powers as he appeared by her side and caught her before she hit the ground.

Yuki took a deep breath and looked up in Kaname's eyes. "Ka-Kaname?" she whispered weakly.

"Ssshhh..." Kaname breathed as he looked up at Zero.

Zero stood up and raised his gun at Kaname once more. But before he could shot Ruka raised a pan over her head and whacked Zero in the head with all her vampire powers. Zero fell to the ground unconscious with his gun falling harmlessly to the ground with him.

"That's for making Akatsuki put me on house arrest." she hissed with such venom that Kaname and Yuki started laughing with relief. Aido and Akatsuki were right behind her when she said that and they too started laughing. Ruka turned to them and asked innocently, "What? What did I say?"

Later:

Zero woke up only to find himself in chains and in a dark room.

He looked around and wondered where he was. That was when he heard Kaname's voice.

"So, what changed your mind to where you wanted Yuki dead, to where you wanted Yuki as your own? Kiryu."

Zero looked up at him and smiled, "I figured that if I killed you and then Yuki. Then Yuki wouldn't really suffer for hurting me. And then I thought that if I kidnapped you and put you in a dungeon just like this one but worst, then I would be making both you AND Yuki suffer once I force her to marry me and...well...cut the kid out..." Zero left his words hanging in the air.

The room shook and Kaname grabbed Zero's throat in his hand. "I won't let that happen Kiryu. Hope you have a fun time down here. Because you won't be leaving anytime soon."

With Yuki:

Yuki was pacing in her and Kaname's room as she waited for him to be done talking with Zero.

Zero...

That word alone made her mad.

"What's has you so tensed up Love?" she heard Kaname whisper in her ear.

A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as she turned towards him. She pulled him down and kissed him with all she was worth. Kaname pulled away so that their lips were away inches apart. His eyes were half closed as he whispered. "Never mind. I don't need to know."

His breath tickled her and she felt like laughing at his response, but instead, she mashed her lips on his again. Kaname pulled away and picked Yuki up, setting her on the bed.

"Meow!"

Yuki looked over at Amira and meowed at her.

"Meow Amira! Meow Meow!"

Kaname smiled as he got up. Yuki shoot forward and asked fearfully. "Where are you going Honey Bear?!"

Kaname smiled at the nickname, he had to admit, it grow on him. "To get our pajamas."

Yuki pouted and crossed her arms.

"Who needs those when we don't need them?"

Kaname fell to the ground and started laughing his heart out at what Yuki had said.

"Well, I need pants on that are more comfortable but you are more than welcome to not put anything on."

And Yuki did just that as she removed her outfit so that she had only on her black laced underwear. Kaname had put on black sweats and when he turned around to see that Yuki had followed his suggestion, he almost fell over again.

'It has to be mood swings...' Kaname thought as he got under the covers with Yuki snuggling up to his chest.

"What did you do to Zero?" Yuki asked as she buried her head in his chest.

Kaname bent down and kissed her collarbone as he mumbled, "I showed him who was the boss."

Yuki laughed and pressed up against Kaname for warmth. "And who is the boss of this place?"

Kaname looked up at her and gently kissed her nose as he stroked her little round stomach. "I'm the one and only boss in this household missy."

Yuki giggled as she pulled him close. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

 **Author's Note:** Please review.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **The Way She Looks at me One-Shot Inuyasa Inu/Kag**


	7. 6 Months In And Counting

Sum: Yuki is pregnant with Kaname's child, and Yuki is afraid to tell him.

Author's Note: OK so I have What if? Caught up with this story. So It should go back to switch off with each other.

Chapter 7: 6 Months In And Counting

Yuki sat down on edge of her and Kaname's large bed. With her arms crossed over her chest. Her stomach was 6 months big and she was waiting for HER Onii-Sama.

But right now, others seem to think he was their Onii-Sama.

Like Ruka and Akatsuki for example.

Ruka had given birth 4 months ago and so they had a 4 month-old that cried almost every night. Waking EVERYONE up. Including Kaname and herself, which in turn made Kaname have to help deal with the baby. But their son was adorable though! He was a mirror image of his father, fiery red hair and blue eye's, in the future, Yuki knew he was going to be the ladies man.

Rima was due any day now, and Senri was having panic attacks when ever the baby kicked. This made Rima roll her eyes and say

"Relax, I'm not in labor yet."

Yuki had a feeling she would say that and then go into labor. Freacking out Senri, which would be funny.

BUT!

Becuase Rima was about to have a baby, Kaname had to make sure that a doctor and shit was there when she did go into labor. Like he did for Ruka, which made little time, for him to spend some time with her.

Becuase when he was out of his office he would go and visit Zero. No one knew what went on down there expect the smell of Zero's blood would walk into everyone's noses and they knew Zero had done something to make Kaname mad.

Yuki didn't care what Kaname did to Zero because Kaname had informed her of what Zero's little plan was. Just thinking of having to KISS Zero let alone marry him made her sick. But the fact that Zero would have her baby cut out of her just to make both Kaname and her sick and sad with grief made her, well it just-just enraged her. So in turn, because Kaname was doing something to Zero that only made time for her when it was bed time. And she would want to stay up with him but the stress from the day made her sleepy and she would fall asleep in his strong arms.

So instead of food cravings, she had Onii-Sama cravings.

Forget mood swings!

How about only sad and depressed and lonely?!

What's morning sickness?

She had mourning sickness.

Which caused her to WANT her Onii-Sama, and stay in their room, only to leave when it was time to eat.

Maybe she did have an attitude?

Yuki sighed as she looked up and at the door, it was almost time to eat which meant it was almost time for Kaname to leave his office to go pay Zero a visit.

But not this time.

She got up and walked over to the fixed office room, she was right in front of the door when Kaname opened it to find her about to knock.

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"How are you Love?"

Yuki held on to him with all she was worth and started crying, Kaname tensed and held her tighter as he pulled her into his office, closing the door behind them. Setting her down on the couch in the middle of the room, Kaname sat next to her with his arms around her, his cheek on her head as she cried into his shoulder.

"What's wrong Yuki? Why are you so upset?"

Yuki held on to him and whispered

"I m-miss yu-you, K-Kaname! You are always on t-the ph-phone! A-And when yo-your n-not on the ph-phone you are with th-that mon-monster! You on-only have ti-time f-for m-me when i-it's bed time!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Kaname rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. He kissed her forehead as he picked her up and placed her in his lap.

"Yuki you know I'm trying to help Ruka and Rima with their children, and you know that I'm on the phone making sure that we still have allies waiting for when ever we need them."

"Z-Zero?" she asked tearfully

He sighed a hated sigh as he answered

"I ask if he has any friends helping him out, he doesn't answer me so I have to force it out of him."

"J-Judging by the fact that you keep going down there, h-he hasn't given in," Yuki whispered as she held on to him tighter, afraid that he'll leave to go down to Zero.

Kaname held her as she cried,

'She needed me and I have been so preoccupied that I didn't notice how much she was hurting.' he thought sadly as he held her.

'For 6 months she was able to withstand being ignored. Well not anymore...'

"I'm not going anywhere Yuki..." he told her

"Really?" Yuki asked with child like adoration as she looked up at him, hope shining in her eye's.

"Really..." he reassured her.

Yuki pulled him down and kissed him, all over his face. His eye lids, nose, cheeks, forehead, and then finally resting on his lips in a long and passionate kiss. Kaname kissed her back just as passionately as he held her close.

When they broke apart Yuki got comfortable in his lap and leaned against him as he rubbed her round stomach lovingly. She sighed in content but then she froze.

Kaname's eyes widened to the size of saucers, as he laid his hand on her stomach trying to figure out if that was the baby. Yuki felt the kick again and squealed in joy.

They had both just felt the baby kick.

Kaname felt the baby kick his hand again as if the kid knew of what had happened between it's Moma and Daddy.

It kicked again and Kaname smiled as he heard Yuki start to giggle. To think that if he had gone to question Zero Kaname would have missed this experience with Yuki.

"I think she/he knows what we did and doesn't like it." Yuki giggled at him

Kaname smiled and kissed her again, making the kid kick both Yuki and Kaname again.

Yuki giggled in the kiss as she pulled Kaname closer to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she started to make out with him. After a few heated mins. Kaname pulled away from her and kissed her stomach. The baby had kicked about a million times while they made out and Kaname had enough.

"That's enough little one," he whispered to her stomach and Yuki giggled as she didn't feel anymore hard kicking. But instead, she and Kaname felt a gentle kick.

"Much better," Kaname said, and Yuki laughed.

Kaname smiled as he stood up and went to the window.

"You want to go down and talk to him don't you?" Yuki asked as she got up and hugged him from behind.

Kaname sighed and whispered

"I don't want to, but I need to know why the air around the mansion doesn't FEEL safe Yuki."

She sighed and released him,

"What if I went with you?"

Kaname turned towards her and opened his mouth to say

'F no.'

But Yuki stopped him by putting her finger over his lips.

"Ssssssshhhhhh... I know what you're going to say but if Zero saw me... he might accidentally say something of use."

Kaname pulled her close and agreed.

(=**********************=)

Yuki climbed down the basement stairs with Kaname's help, once she made it down she sat on a bench outside the door and breathed. Kaname bent down and kissed her cheek in encouragement.

"He will be bloody Yuki, wounded, and in a state of hatred. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yuki nodded and reached out for Kaname's hand.

"Help me up Kaname." she said breathlessly

And Kaname helped her up, she walked over to the door and knocked

"Zero?"

Kaname opened the door for her and she stepped in. The smell of blood hit her nose making her turn pale, and want to puck.

She looked at Zero and gasped at the hate in his red eyes.

"Why bring her down here Kuran? Think that I'll slip something into your brainy hands." Zero growled and Yuki back into Kaname as Zero glared at her

"Or was it your idea Yuki-Kun?" he was using Kun instead of just Yuki, meaning that he viewed her as an enemy.

"I came to see you Zero..." Yuki whispered

Zero snorted as he watched Yuki back into Kaname so much that Kaname had to wrap his arms around her to keep her still.

"You're afraid of me Yuki. So why did you come down here?"

"Becuase I'm your friend."

"Bull Shit!" Zero yelled making Yuki jumped and turn into Kaname shaking.

"I'm your friend Zero..."

Zero snarled and tried to lunge at her, but the chains made him stopped only 3 inches out. Yuki looked over at him with teary eye's, she let go of Kaname and walked over to him slowly.

"Yuki..." Kaname warned her but she kept walking.

She sat on her knees in front of Zero out of his hitting range and said

"Kaname and I felt the baby kick today, it was magical."

Zero looked up at her and snarled

"Do I look like I care about you and Kaname's love life? Both of you are blood thirsty monsters! And growing in side you is a monster who is just waiting to eat humans alive-!"

Kaname appeared in front of him and back handed him across his face saying

"You may insult me, but not my wife, my sister. And you MAY not insult our child!"

Kaname helped the crying Yuki to stand up and led her towards the door. But before they passed it Yuki turned to Zero and told him

"I forgive you Zero, for everything you have done."

And then they disappeared.

Zero looked up at the empty doorway, his eye's turning back to lavender as he whispered

"Thank You, Yuki..."

(=*******************=)

Kaname helped Yuki to sit down on their bed, she had been quietly crying as they made their way there. She had yet to say a word.

"Yuki Love?"

She looked up at Kaname and pulled him down so she could kiss him. Kaname kissed her back and pulled her close to him.

He pulled gently away from her and whispered

"Are you OK?"

Yuki smiled a big smile and said

"I think I know why the air around here is so scary."

Kaname lead his head to the side as Yuki added

"It's not coming from Zero because he acted alone. If he had acted with a partner then we would have been attacked already."

"So who is it?" Kaname asked gently.

She giggled and said

"Aido."

Kaname rubbed his forehead confused and asked again

"Why Aido?"

She snickered and said

"He has to deal with the crying babies all the time, and then he sees everyone kiss all the time. He as to have had enough by now."

Kaname laughed and agreed with her theory, she had proof, logic, and it couldn't be anyone else they knew of.

Yuk stopped laughing and said

"I can't wait for the baby to be born."

Kaname looked up at her and asked

"Besides being your normal self again, and seeing the kids face, why?"

Yuki leaned forward and whispered in his ear

"So I can kiss you and not be afraid of getting too much into the kiss."

Kaname lead up and kissed her

"I love you Yuki..." he mumbled against her lips

Yuki moaned as she pulled him close to her,

"I love you too,"

(=*******************=)

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think by reviewing!


	8. 1 week later

Sum: Yuki is pregnant with Kaname's child, and Yuki is afraid to tell him.

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry that this chapter is late but I was working on my other stories. ;)

Chapter 8: 1 week later...

Yuki woke up to hear Vampire's running back and forth in the hallway. When Senri threw the door open to her and Kaname's room. She felt Kaname sit up behind her and ask

"What's wrong Senri?"

"R-Rima's in Labor!" he yelled and went running back to the hallway, waking everyone up as he went.

Yuki sat up slowly because of her now 7-month stomach.

(When I wrote the last chapter it was one week away from being month 7.)

"Kaname, I know I said that I couldn't wait to see Senri freak out and everything. But now..."

"You wish you didn't?" he asked as he stood up and slid on a shirt, not bothering to button it.

Yuki shook her head and said evilly

"I can't wait to see you freak out when I'm giving birth."

Kaname rolled his eye's and kissed her as he told her

"I'm going to calm him down. I'll meet you down stairs in the birthing room."

Yuki smiled and said

"OK, I'll call the doctor and get Baldovino." (Ruka's and Akatsuki's son, his name means brave friend. Just letting you know.)"

Kaname nodded and left to go and find the freaking out Senri in the hall. Yuki giggled when she heard Kaname's calm voice and Senri frantic one.

'He's not going to have an easy time...' she thought and got up.

Heading towards Ruka's and Akatsuki's room, Yuki knocked and opened the door. Ruka was breast feeding Baldovino, while Akatsuki was coming out of the shower, a towel around his waist

"Ruka's in labor, and we have a crazy Senri on the lose. Kaname's trying to calm him down, over." Yuki said smiling as she added, "Meet you down in the birthing room, over."

Yuki giggled as she closed to door, Ruka was laughing so hard that she had to stop feeding Baldovino, so she can breathe.

"Copy that!" she yelled laughingly.

Yuki giggled and went to fine Aido when she did she saw him stuffing fluff in his ear phones.

"Tring to block out all the sounds Aido?" Yuki asked.

Aido sighed and took the fluff out,

"It's not working..." he said sadly.

Yuki giggled and felt her own baby kick, rather harshly.

"OW!" she yelled and rubbed her stomach.

Aido looked at the stairs and saw Ruka and Akatsuki coming down with Baldovino in Ruka's arms. They were all looking at her, afraid that she'll be giving birth early.

"That hurt little one!" Yuki yelled at her stomach.

Kaname came in with a restrained Senri in his arms. Kaname had Senri's hands behind his back as he looked over at Yuki. And saw her rubbing her stomach, her pain filled face told him everything he needed to know.

"I thought I told you no hard kicking?" Kaname asked her stomach as he passed Yuki with Senri still in his arms, heading towards the birthing room where Senri had put Rima.

Everyone took a deep breath when they heard Kaname say that.

"Only a kick..." Aido breathed in relief, receiving a glare from Yuki.

"What did you think it was?!" she accused.

"Nothing!" Aio yelled and ran to help the Doctor who had just stepped in the door.

It was 30 mins. later when they were all sitting down outside the Birthing room. Ruka had Baldovino in her arms as she sat in Akatsuki's lap, with his arms around her waist. Baldovino cooed happily every time he heard Rima scream.

'That's not normal is it?' Yuki asked herself as Rima screamed again.

Kaname was inside the room helping Senri calm down, or restraining him.

Either one.

But Yuki wished that he strong arms were around her instead to restraining Senri. She felt like going in there so she could be with him, but knowing better she sat on the couch outside, swing her legs.

Like an impatient child.

Aido sat next to her, curled into the couch itself.

Fast asleep.

Like there wasn't any ear piercing screams coming through the door. Yuki sighed and stood up, Ruka looked up at her and asked

"You OK Yuki-Chun?"

Yuki smiled and said

"I'm fine, just going to get something to eat."

Ruka smiled and asked

"Can you bring chocolate back?"

Yuki smiled evilly and whispered

"Of course, I can."

Ruka snickered while Akatsuki rolled his eyes. He had dressed himself in an orange button up shirt and blue jeans. Yuki had over heard Ruka saying that

"When you put that on, I feel like trying for a baby again, Akatsuki."

And then Yuki had heard the grossest thing on earth come from Kain's mouth.

"I wouldn't mind having more than one."

Yuki shivered at the memory as she walked in the kitchen. Looking around, she saw that it was a mess.

"What went on in here?" she asked herself as she walked around.

There was water on the floor and when Yuki looked around, she realized that this was where Rima had her water broke.

"Senri must have had jumped over the container, knocking over what ever she was making." she mumbled, "Might as well clean up."

Yuki got a clean towel and started whipping up all the liquids on the floor. When she was done with that she picked up all the trash, and then the food.

When she was sure she cleaned all she could with a broom, towel and her hands. Yuki then walked over to the pantry and pulled out the mop. Filling up the sink with soapy water, Yuki mopped the floor so that it was sparkling clean. When all the stuff she used was cleaned and put away, Yuki opened the refrigerator and grabbed the chocolate.

Turning around Yuki made her way over to the waiting room. Once she got back Ruka looked up and asked

"What took you so long Yuki?"

Yuki smiled and said

"I cleaned up Senri's and Rima's mess in the kitchen. It took awhile but it's sparkly clean."

Ruka laughed and took a piece of chocolate as Yuki sat next to her. It was then Rima's screaming stopped, and everyone heard a baby cry. Kaname came out with a baby covered in blood.

Yuki stood up and gave Ruka the chocolate. Then she ran over and took the baby gently in her arms. Kaname smiled gratefully as he took a seat on the couch next to Aido. Normally it was Aido's job to clean the baby, but today, Yuki would handle it.

Sense Aido was fast asleep.

Yuki walked into the bathroom and gently filled up the baby tub. Slowly, she lowered the baby into the tub and the blood just flew off. Rubbing all the other stuff off the baby, Yuki saw that it was a boy. Smiling as the baby cried, Yuki tried him off and wrapped him up in a towel. Coming back into the waiting room, she saw Senri standing by the opened Birthing room door. She smiled and gave him the baby.

"Meet your son Senri," Yuki whispered as Senri walked back into the room.

Yuki then turned to Kaname who was almost sleeping and asked

"What do you want the baby to be Kaname?"

Kaname looked up at her with tired eye's and said, smiling

"A girl."

Ruka tilted her head to the side and asked, confused

"Why a girl?"

His smile grew as he said

"It's a secret."

(=*****************=)

Inside, Senri sat down on the chair next to Rima. Rima looked up at him and asked

"What is it?"

Senri smiled and said

"It's a boy."

Rima held out her arms, silently asking to hold him. Senri stood up and gently laid him in Rima's arms. Rima held him to her chest and move the blank out of his face so she can have a closer look. Her son opened his eyes and she saw that they were a grayish blue.

Like her's.

He had little strings of hair on his head and she saw that they were red.

Like his father's.

"Ciro, it means 'like the sun'," Rima said

Senri looked down at his son and nodded

"Ciro, it is."

(=*********************=)

Yuki sat down at the edge of the Bath tub as Kaname scrubbed the blood off himself. Yuki's right hand was playing in the hot water while her left hand laid on her stomach. Her thumb gently going up and down as she stared off into space.

Thinking.

Kaname finished getting the blood off of himself and looked over at Yuki. She had come with him in the bathroom because he asked her to. But she had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that Kaname didn't really want to disturb her. But it was now or never.

"Yuki Love?" he asked

Yuki looked over at him with a smile.

"Yes?" she asked as she moved the hand that was in the water out to play with his wet hair.

Kaname took a deep breath and said

"I want to let Zero go."

Yuki froze.

"He's been with us for... what... 7-months? I think it's time we let him leave. Besides, ever since you visited him, he's told me everything I want to know. He seems to have lost his will to fight with us. Yuki Love? Is it alright that I release him?" Kaname asked

Yuki bent down and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Of course you can let him go... just one thing though."

"What?" Kaname asked

Yuki looked him in the eye and whispered

"I want to help."

(=*******************=)

The next day Yuki and Kaname went down to the basement, where Zero was held. Yuki knocked and opened the door, stepping in she saw that his eyes were the normal lavender color and that his hatred was gone.

"Hello, Zero..." Yuki said smiling "Are you ready?"

Zero watch Kaname was he came close to him.

"Ready? Ready for what?" he asked confused

Yuki's smile brightened as she told him.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Zero's eyes widened as he felt the chains keeping him back fall from his wrist, harmlessly.

"Let me guess, you asked Kuran to set me free?" Zero asked Yuki as he rubbed his already healing wrists.

Yuki had the biggest smile on her face as she shook her head.

"No Zero, it was Kaname who asked me."

Zero gasped in surprise as Kaname walked back over to Yuki.

"Really? You Kaname?"

Kaname smiled a small smile and said

"Now that I'm sure you aren't planning to kill us all, I'm willing to give you a second chance."

Zero stood up and Kaname gave him a helping hand.

"I'm willing to let you have a shower and a good meal before you leave," Kaname told him.

Zero shook his head and said

"Thanks but no thanks. I need to get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

Yuki's smile was so big that you could see all her teeth and her 2 fangs. She led them all to the outside and when Zero saw the stars, he felt something in him break.

'I've never really thought that I would miss the night...'

In the driveway was a new car, with clothes, food, blood tablets and blankets and pillows.

"Why is there-" but Zero was cut off by Kaname

"Peace offering, Yuki's idea."

Laughing Zero got in the car and started it, but before he left Zero turned to them and said

"I'm so sorry for what I did. But you guys belong together."

Then he drove off into the night. Yuki leaned against Kaname's shoulder as they watch Zero leave, Kaname wrapped his arm around her waist as Yuki asked

"Kaname?"

"Hmm?"

"Why a girl?"

(=************************=)

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry again for being late, but guess what?

What?

I did one chapter for Outcasts Together Forever today. And then this one today as well! So to chapters in one day! As always, please review! Reviews are loved!

Stories:

Outcasts Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki

Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

What if? VK Kaname/Yuki

Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK one-shot Kaname/Yuki


	9. Late!

Sum: Yuki is pregnant with Kaname's child, and Yuki is afraid to tell him.

Author's Note: Hi, so this is the last chapter, but I will be writing more stories were Yuki and Kaname are pregnant, so don't worry about not having any more stories to follow. I'm writing for you all! ;)

Callidora means gift of beauty.

Chapter 9: Due date!

Yuki sat on the chair in front of Kaname's office desk, reading a book and how to get your over protective brother and husband to stop worrying. She only wished. Yuki was 9 months pregnant, and a day. She was supposed to give birth yesterday but it never happens like it should. So now she was by Kaname's side 24/7, and it wasn't bad she'll say that much, but every time she'll rub her stomach he would look up at her and narrow his eyes and then he'll say,

"Are you alright Love?"

Or...

"Do you need anything?"

And...

"*Silence*... Do you need to feed?"

And then we have,

"Did the baby kick again?"

OR!

"You in need of something? I can have Aido go a fetch you something?"

It. Was. Driving. Her. Mad.

'Where's Zero when you need him?' Yuki thought as she set her book down and reached for her glass of water.

Testing him.

And like she expected, Kaname had stood up and handed her water to her.

"Thank you..." she sighed and THEN the worse time ever, the baby kick hard.

"Ow!" she yelled and rubbed her tummy again. Kaname grabbed her glass and set it aside so that he could sit next to her. Yuki gave him a pouting face and he rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"Kaname, sweet heart? Do you remember when I said I couldn't wait for you to freak out?"

Kaname looked up at her a smiled.

"Yes."

Yuki tilted her head to the side and asked,

"Well... you see, why aren't you freaking out?"

Kaname laughed and told her,

"I have you in my line of sight, and that way, I know when you go into labor."

Yuki gave him a confused look and asked

"So if I leave the room you'll start freaking out?"

Kaname thought about it and shook his head no. Yuki sighed and said,

"Why not?"

He smiled and told her

"I know you'll send for me and you'll head to the birthing room straight away. Because you've seen what happened to both Ruka and Rima."

Yuki sighed and laid her head against Kaname's shoulder.

"And if I went into labor right now? How will you react?"

Kaname smiled and said

"I'd freak out for a slipt sec."

Yuki grumbled and grabbed her water, taking a sip she told him.

"You're no fun, you know that right?"

Kaname laughed and said

"You're forgetting that now I have watch 3 women give birth."

Yuki looked up and asked

"Who's the third? I haven't given birth yet."

Kaname's smile faltered as he whispered

"I had watched Haruka freaking out when you were born, he wouldn't sit still, but I did. I was so excited to meet you, that I just sat there like the good little boy I was. And I waited for you to be born, but Haruka was needed, and when they saw that he couldn't even stand still, they had me help instead."

Yuki's eyes widen as she asked

"You helped Moma give birth to me?"

Kaname nodded and Yuki looked at him with a playful look on her face. Poking him in the shoulder she teased

"You've seen more pregnant women than all of us combined."

Kaname laughed and hugged her close.

"No wonder you're not freaking out!" Yuki said in between laughing.

Kaname buried his nose in her hair and just breathed, they sat like that for quite some time until they heard a meow at the door.

"Meow! Meow!"

Kaname stood up and looked at Amira,

"You can come in you know," he told the cat.

Amira was at least 1 year old, so she was no longer a small kitten. But Amira was a small female cat, which made it easy for her to run around without being noticed. Amira walked lazily over to Kaname and purred as she started to wave in between his feet. Yuki giggled as she watched Kaname having trouble catching her because she was jumping away from him. Finally, he caught her, and he gave her the look that said,

"Don't do that again."

Kaname turned to a laughing Yuki and noticed she was breathing heavily. He wasn't sure if it was because of that laughing, your if she was in labor.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Kaname asked worriedly.

Yuki shook her head side to side and held onto her stomach, Kaname's eye's widen as he saw water on the floor that wasn't from her cup. Setting the cat down Kaname run over to her as she tried to stand up.

"I-I'm i-in labor-" but Yuki cut herself off as she took a deep breath can then released it. Kaname released that instead of screaming she was holding her breath.

Kaname picked her up and told her

"It's OK to scream Yuki."

And then he used his super speed so he was in the living room, where everyone was at.

"Yuki's in labor," he told them and they all stood up. Kaname turned to Aido and told him.

"Get ahold of the doctor, and tell him to get here as fast as possible."

Aido nodded and left to go make the call, Rua and Rima followed Kaname with Baldovino in Ruka's arms and Ciro in Rima's.

"What can we do?" Rima asked as Kaname laid Yuki down on the birthing room bed.

"Give your babies to the fathers and have them wait outside. Ruka I want you to get towels and warm water for the baby. Rima, I want to make Yuki as comfortable as you can."

Ruka and Rima went on with the tasks at hand while Kaname removed Yuki's gray sweats and grabbed one of the blankets and laid it over her bottom part. Yuki held her breath again and then released it. She was sweating badly as she told Kaname.

"The baby is coming really fast Kaname, w-(Hold breath)...(Release breath) when is the Doctor getting here?"

But before Kaname could reassure her that he was on his way, Aido came in and informed them,

"The Doctor can't make it Kaname, he's across the country on a plane. He's not supposed to land until three days from now."

Yuki cursed and said

"The baby is coming, now, K-(Hold breath)...(Release breath) Kaname!"

Kaname kept his cool and said to Aido,

"Aido, I need you bring more blankets and towels."

Aido bowed and left. Kaname turned to Ruka and Rima and ordered them,

"Tie Yuki's hands to the bed sides, with soft blankets, and I need one of you to wipe the sweat off of Yuki's forehead while the other one needs to give me the warm water and the towels."

They looked at each other and did as he said. Rima wiped the sweat off of Yuki's forehead after tieing Yuki's right hand to the side rails. Ruka tied Yuki's left hand to the left rails, she then gave Kanem the water and the towels. When one of the windows crack, they all looked at Yuki and saw that her eyes were red.

"Leave," Kaname told the and they hesitated before leaving.

Aido came rushing back and handed Kanme what he asked for. He then asked

"Why did you tell Ruka and Rima to leave?"

The window broke and Kaname looked at him.

"That's why now leave before she kills you by accident."

Aido fearfully bowed and ran out closing the door behind him. Yuki screamed an ear piercing scream and Kaname looked under the blanket.

"You're doing good Yuki, just push every time a contraction comes, OK?"

(Thinks that's what it's called?)

Yuki nodded and breathed out,

"Kaname, b-(Deep breath) *Push* (Release breath)...*Pain filled scream*"

Kaname checked to make sure the baby wasn't being choked by anything and then he went up to her and calmly wiped the sweat off her face. He then bit his wrist and moved it so she can drink his blood. After awhile Kaname pulled his wrist back and went back to the end of the bed. Yuki screamed and more windows broke.

"Push, Yuki push," Kaname told her and she started pushing.

Kaname used his super speed and grabbed scissors, and then ran back to the end of the bed and held out a towel. He quickly caught the baby in his arms and cut the cord. The baby started crying as Yuki breathed a sigh of relief and passed out from exhaustion. Everyone outside heard the baby cry and breathed a sigh of relief. Kaname got up and quickly cleaned it up, and he found out that is was a baby girl.

His beautiful baby girl.

Kaname wrapped her up in a pink blanket and held her with one arm as he untied Yuki. Yuki slowly woke up and watched as he walked around holding the baby with one arm. Moving everything back in place.

"What is it?" Yuki asked him.

Kaname turned to her and smiled

"A girl. A beautiful baby girl."

Yuki smiled as Kaname walked over and handed the baby to her. He then cleaned everything up and moved it back in its proper place, he dumped the bloody water in the sink and washed the sink out and then he placed the towels he didn't use in the cabinet and then made a pile of the dirty towels.

When he was done he walked back over to Yuki and sat next to her on the chair beside the bed. Yuki moved the blanket out of the girl's face and whispered

"I want to name her Callidora."

Kaname nodded and said

"She is a gift of beauty."

Yuki smiled at him and leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Guess what?" she asked

Kaname held them in his arms and asked,

"What?"

Yuki looked up at him and whispered lovingly.

"I love you."

Kaname smiled and kissed her head lightly

"I love you too Yuki."

(=******************=)

5 years later, Callidora had grown up into a beautiful little girl. She looked like a female version of Kaname but had Yuki's personality.

Baldovino was a mirror image of his father and was the ladies man.

All but Callidora fell for him.

Ciro was a kind little boy who looked more like his father every day. Rima and Senri had a little girl who looked a lot like Rima, but she was only 2.

Ruka and Akatsuki had triplets a year after they had Baldovino, all girls, and they were 4. They were Amaia, Bela and the youngest was Luna. They were a handful for those 2 but they loved them.

Finally, Yuki was pregnant again, 3 months in. And they were all excited to meet the new addition to the ever growing family.

(=**************=)

Author's Note: It's sad to end this story, I feel like crying. But I will be doing more stories where Yuki is pregnant with Kaname's kid. Please check out my other story's and if you follow me then you'll be one of the first to know when I make a story where Yuki is pregnant with Kaname's kid. Reviews are loved and so are the reviewers! Please review!

Stories:

What if? VK Kaname/Yuki

Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

Outcasts Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki

Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki


End file.
